


Dutiful Sons

by Glory1863



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Stabler and George Huang are good men, good sons, but they share a secret their families do not know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 20 to Life

Elliot Stabler was a good Catholic boy. The sisters taught him right from wrong; but Elliot had a secret. He wanted forbidden fruit.

Elliot Stabler was a good Irish boy. He served honorably in the Marines. He neither asked nor told. Upon discharge, he joined the NYPD Special Victims Unit. "He’s just like his dad," said those who didn’t know.

Elliot Stabler is a good man. He settled down, married and had kids. He loves his family; but he still wants forbidden fruit. It tears him up in the dark of night.

_I ought to see a shrink_ , he thinks.


	2. Inscrutable

George Huang was a good Chinese boy. His parents taught him to respect elders, to be quiet and polite, to value education and his family name. He learned the lessons well, but George had a secret. He wanted forbidden fruit.

George Huang is a good man. The rigors of medical school and then his job with the FBI allow him to deflect the question: When will he find a nice Chinese girl, settle down and have kids?

What he sees at work tears him up in the dark of night. Would forbidden fruit offer comfort?

_Perhaps Elliot knows_ , he thinks.


End file.
